Episode Tag 5x13: The Red Barn
by ffanon
Summary: Because well, Jane never seemed to pleased about that stripper; here, he takes actions into his own hands to deliver Lisbon a bigger shock than said stripper ever could.


"Okay, that's enough." Lisbon chirps, blushing faintly and staggering forward on the edges of her toes in an attempt to get away from the stripper who's insistent upon grinding her, she staggers forward slightly in a more desperate attempt before all but dashing for the bar across the room. "Not my butt!" She yelps as she goes.

Jane ignores the feeling brushing against his heart and moves to stand back besides Cho; the humor from before having faded from the man's face. He crosses his arms and leans closer to him, only deciding to uncross his arms and stick his hands in his pockets, not removing his gaze from the stripper as he waits for Cho to speak.

There's an actual case starting, he knows that before Cho informs him and he nods along, half listening.

"Well I don't think we can drag Lisbon away from this, can we?" He asks once the other man has finished speaking, gesturing with an extended arm towards the woman squirming on the cushioned seat next to the bar in a attempt to get away from the shirtless man, who is now grinding the chair legs. "Can we cover it Cho?" He ponders sarcastically, amused with the horror and increasing amount of color on Lisbon's face.

"Yeah." Cho answers, crossing his arms; glancing from Jane to Lisbon and then nodding once more. "Yeah, we can."

"Okay." Jane answers, about to turn in go, another remark on his tongue; _where did you find that?_ But something stops him. "Hold on Cho, do we have a second to spare?" He asks, half turning towards the other man; who's crossed his arms once more and stares back with humor present once more. He gives a nod and Jane sprints across the room to the bar.

He taps on the elbow of the stripper who spins around on his heels and Jane jumps back to stop the man from dancing on and against his leg. From the edges of his vision he can see Lisbon all but sink against the bar; leaning back against it, looking completely relaxed.

He leans forward and whispers something into the other man's ear and discreetly slips a fifty dollar bill into the other man's pants pockets; he then nods and strides across to the other end of the bar like he'd planned to do it all along.

Jane spots Rigsby's confused expression from the corner of his eye, he turns away from the conversation he was in and walks over to the end of the bar, to the stripper where he then takes a seat next to the man.

He then steps up to meet Lisbon; filling the empty space, who graces him with a smile. "Thanks Jane." She says softly, going to sit in her chair.

But she never makes it there.

That's because he nods and returns the smile but then looms in, grabbing her waist and pushing, although it's closer to slamming, her against the bar; with enough ferocity to make Van Pelt jump from where she stands a few feet behind it; and the chatter come to a standstill in the room, he swears he hears a bear bottle crash to the floor as he proceeds to kiss her senseless.

His hands drift up from her waist, trailing along her hips and ghosting across her sides; he comes to cup her cheek with his left hand and berry his right hand in her hair, then deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

Her lips are soft and small underneath his, like he'd always thought they'd be; they're also still, unmoving and clamped up tight.

And he's okay with that because he has no idea what he'd do if she acutely started kissing him back.

He feels the edge of her index finger brush his left pant leg; she's shaking like a leaf, he realizes.

Sound around them slowly begins to bleed back in as people begin to get over the shock of Teresa Lisbon's consultant pressing her up against a bar and making out with her; a few wolf whistles fill the air, a few cries of _Get a room! You go Jane! Teresa, you lucky Gal! _Along with the hollers that Rigsby's producing at the end of the bar and his famous words _I knew it! I told you! _Which are meant for Grace, who's rolled her eyes and gotten over the initial shock and is laughing along with Rigsby.

She promptly stops shaking underneath him in the next moment and he takes the opportunity to lower his hands, brushing them past her shoulders and cupping her waist once more; pulling her closer to him, pressing their hips together and in the same moment pressing her against the bar, just a little harder this time.

Then in the next second he realizes two things, one, that kissing her feels like coming home; and second, she's on the edge of kissing him back, he can feel the seam her tightly locked up lips loosening underneath his and he knows he should end it there, but he can't bring himself too, not yet – it's too addictive, and he's only gotten such a small taste.

"Jane." He hears a warning tone say; it's Grace and the humor is gone from her voice, instead replaced with concern.

He swallows and squeezes her hips, ignores the wolf whistles and hollers and yanks back; their lips separating with an audible sound, he staggers back; her fist swinging into empty air just where his face had been seconds before. He rights himself swiftly; arms swinging at his sides. She sinks into her chair and stairs at him, gripping its arms for support. "What the hell Jane!" She hollers, her face quickly gaining enough color to rival Grace's hair; her sharp green eyes a becoming beautiful contrast to the development.

He smirks at her; he can't help it, can't help the giddy feeling in his chest and the way she looks only makes him feel more alive.

Without warning she launches herself from her chair and in his direction, he jumps in his spot and sprints for the door, flying by Cho; who'd been watching with a rather pleased and amused look on his face. "Alright Cho, we can go!" He yelps as he runs past, ignoring the whistles and applauses for him. The man shakes his head and follows, only after nodding to his boss, where she stands in what was Jane's spot seconds before in obvious shock and disbelief.

She stays like that till the stripper returns once more, and then promptly dashes back into her seat at the bar in a desperate attempt to escape him; but that doesn't stop her from staring at the door which Jane had just ran out off.

AN'S:

Something a bit fluffy to make up for last night's episode, which really upset me; the way Jane was acting and how they killed Lorelei off like that.

Not but the way Jane was treating Lisbon really was not appropriate so I wrote this to get my mind off it and I started a tag for last night's episode but it's mostly rambling so I probably won't post it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, reviews are always appreciated and mean a lot to me and I may make a small sequel for this where Lisbon gets her revenge.


End file.
